Garotas choram mais
by TatayaBlack
Summary: SONG FIC! Um amor pode mudar tudo o que você acredita? Será que o amor é o sufiente? Gina acredita que precisa mais que isso.


**Disclaimer: Ngm aki pertence a mim! Mas eu não vou entrar em depressão por causa disso. **

**Gênero: **Song fic

**Música: **Garotas choram mais - Liah

**Autora: **Tataya Black

Garotas choram mais

Era um lindo dia de primavera em Hogwarts, as flores estavam desabrochando, o perfume que elas emanavam era possível sentir de qualquer lugar.

Gina Weasley caminhava serenamente perto do lago, estava no seu sexto ano.

Ela havia crescido e amadurecido bastante desde que chegara na escola. Não era mais aquela garotinha apaixonada por Harry Potter de quem todos sentiam pena. Gina estava se mostrando uma mulher, linda e inteligente. E como ela sempre quis, não estava sendo reconhecida como mais uma dos Weasleys, e sim como Gina. Não que ela não goste da família ou coisa parecida, o que Gina não aceitava era ser mais uma.

Ela tinha o melhor de todos os Weasley. A inteligência de Percy, mas o senso de humor dos gêmeos, tinha atitude como o Gui, a sensibilidade de Carlinhos e a lealdade de Rony. Mas como ninguém é perfeito, ela também tinha o gênio dos Weasleys. Era nervosinha que só ela, não levava desaforo para casa. E foi exatamente pelo seu jeito meio explosivo que tudo começou.

Ela estava caminhando perto do lago, naquela linda manhã de primavera, quando avistou uma cena que realmente lhe chamou a atenção.

Draco Malfoy e seus dois capangas estavam avançando perigosamente para cima de um garoto do primeiro ano. Calmamente Draco parou, puxou a varinha, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, foi atingido por um feitiço e caiu sentado no chão. Olhou para a direção que o raio veio e encontrou uma ruivinha com uma cara de poucos amigos. Instantaneamente pensou como ela ficava linda assim emburrada. Balançando a cabeça tirou esses pensamentos da mente.

- Segurem ela! - ele ordenou aos outros dois.

- Mas o q...? - antes que Gina pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa estava sendo presa por dois gurilas enormes. - Me soltem!

- Que foi? Cadê sua bravura? - Draco estava impecável, nem parecia que a poucos minutos tinha sido atingido por um feitiço que o deixou no chão. - Quem é você?

- Malfoy você é patético! Manda eles me soltarem e eu te mostro a minha bravura! - Gina se debatia junto aos grandalhões que a seguravam.

- Você é uma Weasley - Draco dizia como se tivesse acabado de notar a intensidade dos cabelos vermelhos de Gina. - Como eles te chamam mesmo? Ah! Gina, não é isso?

- Exatamente, agora manda me soltar.

- Não, você me ofendeu extremamente. O garoto fugiu. Agora eu vou ter que me divertir com você.

- Seu ridículo ele era apenas uma criança. Me solta, e vamos ver quem vai se divertir Malfoy.

- Nossa! O que é isso? Um desafio?

- É. Me solta e você vai ver. Só eu e você. O que você acha?

- Agora? - Draco estava impressionado com a coragem da garota.

- É, agora.

- Soltem-na. - ordenou aos capangas, vendo a hesitação dos garotos acrescentou - Agora seus idiotas! Eu posso acabar com ela.

Eles resolveram duelar ali mesmo, tomaram suas marcas, as varinhas em punho, mas antes que o primeiro feitiço fosse proferido a professora McGonagall apareceu. Os dois estavam tão desligados de tudo, que quase começaram o duelo mesmo na frente da professora.

- Parem com isso os dois! Menos cinqüenta pontos para cada casa. E detenção hoje a noite para os dois.

- Detenção?

"Nossa como ela é linda" esse era o pensamento de Draco Malfoy, enquanto observava Gina limpar um dos muitos troféus que estavam servindo de punição para os dois.

- Malfoy, você poderia parar de ficar parado aí com essa cara de idiota e começar a limpar. Quanto mais rápido acabarmos, menos eu tenho que ver a sua cara.

- Cala a boca Weasley. Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens? - "Como você pode achar esse mostrinho atraente, Draco toma vergonha!" esse era o seu pensamento agora.

- Idiota! - murmurou Gina.

- Por que eu fiquei com os mais complicados? Esse aqui tem uma mancha que não sai!

- Deixa eu ver. - vindo em direção a ele com as mãos esticadas.

- Não, eu posso sozinho.

- Então tá! - voltou calmamente para o seu troféu.

- Não, volta aqui.

- Me dá isso aqui Malfoy - e tomou o troféu das mãos dele.

- Você é muito bruta para uma menina.

- Eu cresci com seis meninos. Não tem como ser tão delicada. - rapidamente ela retirou a mancha, e devolveu o troféu à ele.

- Bom trabalho Weasley.

- Nossa! - Gina estava de olhos arregalados - Draco Malfoy me elogiou! - aproximou-se dele - Esse seu lado eu não conhecia.

- Você não conhece muitos dos meus lados - ele também se aproximou dela.

Draco e Gina estavam muito próximos agora, ele sentiu uma imensa vontade de agarra-la e beija-la. Mas Gina pareceu perceber o perigo que corria e se afastou dele. Sem muito pensar, Draco foi até ela, a puxou pelo braço e colou seus lábios nos dela.

O beijo era intenso, como se tivesse sido guardado por muito tempo e agora estava solto para curtir cada segundo como se fosse o último. Naquele momento tudo parecia certo, não importava mais nada, apenas eles, Draco e Gina.

Depois daquele beijo muitos outros vieram naquela noite. Tantos que não conseguiram terminar o trabalho, e tiveram que deixar o resto para terminar na noite seguinte.

Gina acordou no dia seguinte, se sentindo muito leve e feliz. Todos percebiam a alegria em seus olhos.

Mas chegando ao salão principal para tomar café, seus olhos se entristeceram ao ver Draco abraçado a namorada, Pansy Parkison, e "todo sorrisos" para quem quer que fosse.

Se alguém estivesse ao lado de Gina nesse momento, poderia ter ouvido o barulho que seu coração fez ao se quebrar em milhares de pedacinhos.

Depois da experiência frustada com Harry, ela tinha jurado que nenhum homem a faria sofrer de novo. Mas naquele momento ela acabara de quebrar o juramento. No momento em que seus olhos encontraram os dele, ela desabou, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Saiu correndo do salão, para derramar seu pranto sozinha perto do lago.

Ela não ficou sozinha por muito tempo. Ao perceber a presença de alguém, levantou levemente a cabeça para encontrar o rosto de Draco muito próximo do seu.

- O que é isso Gina? - Draco colocou a mão no rosto dela, passou os dedos sobre as lágrimas e sorriu gentilmente - Não chora, o que foi?

- O que foi! Você me usou, foi isso que foi! Você tem namorada.

- E o que isso tem haver! O que importa é você e eu. Quando a gente esta junto é bom, é perfeito.

- Mas ... - Gina não pode completar, pois Draco tinha acabado de beija-la.

- A gente se vê hoje a noite, certo ?

- Tudo bem.

_Você pensou que ficando assim_

_Com pena de mim_

_Tudo bem_

_Machista e tão superficial_

_Acha que é normal_

_Um harém_

_Diz que não quer me ver chorar_

_Mas não faz nada para entender_

Eles se viam todas as noites, e era sempre maravilhoso. Draco a fazia esquecer de tudo, o mundo era só eles dois.

Ele era extremamente carinhoso com ela, Gina derretia ao simples toque de Draco. E isso era um problema porque toda vez que ela tocava em um assunto do tipo: como não agüentava mais as coisas entre eles ser escondido; sobre a namorada dele; sobre como ele a tratava quando se encontravam, etc. ; Draco a impedia de prosseguir dizendo que gostava muito dela, que tudo estava ótimo assim, ou simplesmente a beijava. E Gina esquecia momentaneamente todas as reclamações.

Mas todos os problemas voltavam à cabeça dela, quando eles se esbarravam no corredor e Draco fingia não conhece-la, ou a tratava mal, atirando ofensas à ela e sua família.

Gina chorava todos os dias na sua cama, ou em qualquer outro lugar quando estava refletindo. Sempre que Draco via suas lágrimas ele dizia que Gina era sensível demais.

_Você vai ter que me escutar_

_Eu vou te ensinar_

_Porque garotas choram mais_

_Quando um sonho se desfaz_

_Você ama e depois não quer mais_

_E ainda pergunta_

_Por que garotas choram mais? _

_Você não sabe o mal que me faz_

_Você me usa e me deixa para trás_

_Diz que garotas choram demais_

Mas Gina se cansou de ser tratada como um brinquedo. Ela sabia que Draco gostava dela, mas não suportava mais o jeito como ele agia. Tomou uma decisão: teria uma conversa séria com Draco Malfoy.

Gina foi ao lugar marcado, dessa vez próximo a uma das estufas de herbologia, ele ainda não havia chegado, ela se sentou num tronco de árvore que tinha ali por perto e o ficou esperando. Draco apareceu e trouxe consigo seu mais lindo sorriso, o rapaz se aproximou dela e lhe beijou, aquele beijo doce e sensual que só ele sabia dar. Mas dessa vez Gina tinha um propósito, não ia deixar se levar por ele.

- Draco, a gente precisa conversar.

- Sobre o que, Gin? - ele se aproximou para beija-la de novo, mas ela desviou - O que foi?

- Você não me ama Draco, você não me dá valor.

- Do que você esta falando?

- Se você não gosta de mim, porque você não vai embora de vez? Porque você não deixa o meu coração livre? - Gina não conseguia conter as lágrimas.

- Eu gosto de você. Eu não estou te entendo.

- Eu mereço mais do que você me dá. Você não me ama, você quer alguém ao seu dispor.

- Você esta exagerando Gina. E já esta chorando de novo, para com isso!

_Diz que exagero sem ter por que_

_Cena de tv, para impressionar_

_O que você não consegue ver_

_É que eu só vim dizer, bye bye_

- Você acha que eu exagero, porque não é você que sofre, sou eu.

- Eu nunca te prometi nada.

- É verdade, por isso eu vou embora - ela se virou e começou a andar em direção ao castelo.

- Volta aqui - ele foi até ela e a segurou pelo braço - eu tenho direito de falar.

- Você precisa aprender a amar - agora ela olhava diretamente nos olhos dele, as lágrimas enchiam seu rosto, mas ela segurava o olhar - eu amo você, mas você não me merece.

- Gina... não me deixe... por favor - uma lágrima rolou no rosto dele.

_Chegou a vez de te ver chorar_

_Só assim você vai entender_

_Agora é tarde para te escutar_

_Só vou te ensinar_

_Porque garotas choram mais_

_Quando um sonho se desfaz_

_Você ama e depois não quer mais_

_E ainda pergunta_

_Por que garotas choram mais? _

_Você não sabe o mal que me faz_

_Você me usa e me deixa para trás_

_Diz que garotas choram demais_

- É você quem não me entende, eu não posso renunciar tudo.

- Tudo o quê Draco?

- Meu nome, meu status, meu dinheiro. Quando você terminar a escola você vem comigo. Ninguém vai recriminar nossa relação se você deixar o resto e vier comigo.

- Eu posso né? Abandonar tudo. Minha família, meus amigos, tudo o que eu acredito.

- Alguém vai ter que fazer uma escolha, escuta, nós vamos ser felizes.

- E quem vai ter que escolher sou eu. Você não acha que eu mereço mais que isso? Mais do que fugir com você e abandonar tudo e todos que são importantes para mim. Eu nunca serei feliz assim. O que você me oferece é pouco.

- Mas é tudo o que eu posso te oferecer.

- Eu devia ter percebido que isso, você e eu, nunca ia dar certo. Nós queremos coisas muito diferentes.

- Relacionamento é assim Gina, alguém tem que ceder - ele levantou sua mão e tocou gentilmente no rosto dela.

- Mas o que você me pede é um preço alto demais - e olhando profundamente nos olhos dele acrescentou - Adeus Draco. Seja feliz. - e saiu.

_Eu tentei, _

_Como é que você não vê? _

_É que tudo o que eu quero_

_É um amor sincero_

_Alguém bem melhor que você_

Fim

**N/A: **Nossa! Ficou grande. Meio chata de escrever, mas sabe como é a idéia vem e não vai embora até estar tudo no papel. Chego a ter pesadelos "você precisa terminar", "escreva, escreva, escreva".  
Ah! Poxa me manda um e-mail:( Eu fico triste por não saber o que vc tah achando. Mesmo que vc diga: "tah horrível", ou "aprende a escrever garota", ou "da próxima vez vai ficar melhor". (tataya87 hotmail . com)  
Mas é isso aí, até a próxima.  
Bjs  
Tataya.


End file.
